backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrone
Tyrone is an easy-going, sensible young moose, also Pablo's best friend. Tyrone is a deep thinker, which may make him seem a master of the obvious sometimes. But he always enjoys a challenge because he knows, in his heart, that he is equal to it and he'll find a way to figure it out. Tyrone owns a bike used to deliver mail as the paperboy and lives in an orange house. His favorite music is the polka, and he is best friends with Pablo. He can talk to Wormans. Tyrone is the tallest Backyardigan, because of his large antlers. Description Tyrone is the sunny one. He’s easygoing, he can get along with anybody, Pablo’s his best friend, afte r all. He takes life’s ups and downs in stride, things just don’t get under his skin. He's a deep thinker, which may make him seem a little slow on the uptake sometimes. He’s confident and enjoys a challenge because he knows, in his heart, that he is equal to it. There’s always a way and he’s bound to figure it out. Tyrone is the nicest little moose you ever met. He’s an easygoing, laid-back kid with a sunny disposition. Things just don’t get under his skin; he’s got his hands in his pockets and a cool head of antlers on his shoulders. A deep thinker, Tyrone may seem a little slower than his speedy best buddy Pablo, but they’re perfect complements to each other. Whatever problem Pablo can imagine, Tyrone can solve. Tyrone is also the group scaredy-cat and is afraid of most things, including robotic bugs, ghosts, and spooky voices. He usually makes a moaning sound whenever he is nervous. Looks Tyrone's skin is brownish-orange. He has red hair between his anters, which are light yellow, white eyes with black irises and dark brown eyelashes. His face and head are similar to Tasha, but with a less rounded muzzle. His shirt is red and blue striped. Tyrone doesn't wear pants. Appearances Tyrone has appeared in almost every episode, special, and movie of the Backyardigans. His first appearance was in the episode Knights Are Brave And Strong, which was the pilot episode of The Backyardigans. Tyrone has not appeared in three episodes, Ranch Hands from Outer Space, Pirate Camp, and'' The Flipper!. For a complete list of his appearances, go to ''List of Tyrone's Appearances. Quotes *"My name's Tyrone!" *"That was an excellent adventure, don't you think?" *"Aaahh!!!" *"Boo." *"CLOWNS!!!" *"Hey, Pablo." *"Yeah!" *"That was exciting. And thrilling." *"Off the grass!" *"Ugh!" *"Boss! I mean, lady!" *"So...no pizza?" *"That was fun." *"I'm Sinbad the sailor." Trivia *In the episode Samurai Pie, Tyrone is the best pie-maker known in the world. *Tyrone reveals his favorite music in Polka Palace Party. *In the TV movie, International Super Spy, Tyrone is the Lady in Pink's assistant and henchman. *Tyrone is the group scaredy-cat, but in Save The Day during a line from Nothing Too Tough For Us, Uniqua and Pablo state that he is not afraid of sharks. *In The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve, Tyrone is the Abominable Snowman for a second time, after Fly Girl. *In The Heart Of The Jungle, Tyrone can understand Sherman, but in further episodes, the Backyardigans are all unsure what Sherman's saying. *In the episodes which Tyrone does not appear (Ranch Hands from Outer Space, Pirate Camp, and The Flipper!), Tasha quotes his line "That was an excellent adventure, don't you think?". *Tyrone is able to put his hands in pockets, though he does not wear pants of any kind. Picture Slideshow Tyrone Dancing.jpg|Tyrone Dancing Tyrone Looking Down.jpg|Tyrone Fascinated Tyrone the Pirate.jpg|Tyrone as a Pirate|link=Pirate Treasure Tyrone 2.jpg|Tyrone hanging on a rope of a hot air balloon U. Really R. Weird.jpg|Tyrone Snickering|link=Caveman's Best Friend Tyrone 4.jpg|Tyrone Staring Tyrone 5.jpg|Tyrone Smiling|link=Catch That Butterfly Tyrone the Splashini 3.jpg|Tyrone the Splashini|link=The Amazing Splashinis aaaaaaaab 028.jpg|Prospector Tyrone|link=Eureka! Loopy.jpg|Tyrone Pointing aaaaaaaab 015.jpg|Tyrone with Glasses|link=Blazing Paddles aaaaaaaab 019.jpg|Tyrone the Knight|link=Tale Of The Mighty Knights aaaaaaaab 030.jpg|Tyrone as a Farmer|link=Horsing Around Tyrone 12.jpg|Sergeant Tyrone|link=Cops And Robots Tyrone Caveman.jpg|Tyrone as a Caveman|link=Cave Party Tyrone 13.png|Snowman Tyrone|link=The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve Abobinable Snowman.jpg|The Abominable Snowman|link=Fly Girl Dr. Shrinky.jpg|Dr. Shrinky|link=Race To The Tower Of Power Czar Tyrone.jpg|Tyrone the Czar|link=Catch That Train! PPPPPPPPPPP.jpg|Tyrone Dressed Up|link=To The Center Of The Earth Watchman_Tyrone.jpg|Tyrone the Watchman|link=Who Goes There? Duh-Huck!.jpg|Tyrone the fireman|link=Caveman's Best Friend Sir Tyrone.jpg|Sir Tyrone the Knight|link=Tale Of The Mighty Knights Musketterone.jpg|Tyrone the Musketeer|link=The Two Musketeers Sources #NickJr.co.uk #NickJr.com #The Backyardigans - en.wikipedia.org Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Featured articles